The Revenge of Whitney Julieta Stane
by UltraRed55
Summary: For months now Whitney has disguised herself as Agent Abigail Brand. She escapes with the help of Maria Hill as her prisoner and immediately seeks revenge. It looks like Tony's mercy is coming back to haunt him, and it won't end with just him...


**Hey everyone! So I know that I just got started writing The Second Dimension and I still have to finish Amnesia, which by the way, I don't know if I am going to complete (please let me know if you do). So anyway, as I was saying I thought it would be good for me if I wrote a three-shot, plus this story has been sitting on my laptop unfinished so yeah, thought I would post it :) Originally a one-shot, I converted it into a three-shot, so yep:) Again, if you want to me to continue Amnesia please let me know, because ALL of my stories go by reviews, and if I don't have reviewers... you get the picture. Also, I won't be able to post frequently, because school is literally out to kill me, with X-country ski practice, Japanese class, and all of my honor's classes... **

Hatred. That's all I felt at that moment. I felt hatred for SHIELD, hatred for Pepper, hatred for Rhodey, and most of all hatred for Tony! It was all his fault! It was his fault that daddy is in a coma; it was his fault that I was supposed to be locked up here in the SHIELD helicarrier and most of all, it was his fault that I hate him! He always missed dates, barely talked to me, always spending time with the red headed pet and his so-called best friend. Always forcing me to hang out with that idiot Happy. All I had was my hate for all of them, and my mask. My mask… So powerful and so useful, finding it had been the best thing for my life. I was able to exact revenge on those that hurt me.

"Agent Brand! Whitney Stane still hasn't moved and refuses to talk to us. What should we do?" Another one of the agents asked me. How I hate them, pretending to be kind to me, pretending they care; none of them care.

"Just leave her alone." I say loudly. He listens and leaves the fake I planted alone. I felt quite irritated, so I thought I would visit my favorite prisoner: Abigail Brand. I went down to the hidden cell that I discovered when I went walking one day. It was abandoned by SHIELD because it was out of date, and they preferred up to date equipment. I went down there and found Agent Brand sitting there alert as always like a SHIELD agent is trained to be, her hair had also grown remarkably.

"What do you want Whitney? I don't suppose it's to let me go." Brand remarked. I did something that I could only do in front of Brand: take off my mask.

"If I let you go, you would tell everyone that I have been impersonating you for the past month." I said.

"What could you possibly have to gain from being me for the past month, why didn't you just leave?" Brand asked flatly.

"If I told you, and you some how escaped, then you would tell Fury and I can't have that now can I." I said.

"Do you realize that that mask is poisoning your mind, and it's driving you to the point of insanity?" Brand asked.

"It is not! This mask is the best thing that has happened to me! I see everything so much clearer and have abilities that you could never have!" I yelled.

"Do you hear yourself Whitney? You sound like this mask of yours is a gift, but really it's a curse. This mask is poisoning your mind, from the reports I got from Stark, it poisoned you to a point where you almost died!" Brand all but yelled.

"What do you know?" I yelled. My resolve weakened a little bit, is this mask really all that great?

"I know that you're just confused and being influenced by that mask." Brand said calmly.

"No I'm not!" I yelled. Even though I kept up the appearance of a hardened resolve, I got to thinking is this mask really as bad as everyone says?

"Look, I've seen a lot of evil men and women, and their faces in my time as a SHIELD agent, and none of them look like you. The whole villainess thing doesn't suit you and you shouldn't have to go through this Whitney and for what? Petty revenge?" Brand stated. That made me mad, I was getting revenge, but it was not PETTY!

"Yes, I'm going through this for revenge. It's all Stark's fault that my dad is in a coma and it's my job to avenge my daddy." I yelled. I tended to yell around her a lot.

"No, it's not. It's not Tony's fault that your dad is in a coma. It's Justin Hammer's fault and he's getting his justice and second it isn't your job to avenge your dad being put into a coma, if you want to 'avenge' your father you should keep him in your memory and wait for the day he wakes up." Brand said. It was really good advice at the time. I wish I had listened to her and turned myself in then, but I was angry and her words of wisdom fell on deaf ears.

"Hammer might've shot him down, but Tony could've tried to rescue him." I rebutted.

"Do you hear yourself? It's like you want to make Tony responsible in some way for the accident." Brand yelled.

"I am making Stark solely responsible for this because it is his fault." I protested. I turned away, put my mask back on and left the real Abigail Brand to rot in her cell, it would be the last time I would ever see her again. I proceeded up the stairs and headed to the where my weapons were being kept. I opened the door and was greeted by an agent. I took him out and stuffed him in the nearest closet. Then I went to the table where my weapons sat, which basically included my grenades, plasma gun and energy pistol. With weapons in hand I headed for the bridge, ready to enact part 1 of my master plan. I arrived at the front doors where a computer stood.

"Retinal scans required for access." It spoke. I stood and let it scan my eyes.

"Retinal scans accepted, welcome Agent Brand." The computer spoke. The doors opened and I was able to walk in to the bridge. As the door opened, I started to charge up my plasma ball gun. The bridge was near empty except for my two targets: Maria Hill and Nick Fury, and some other people. I first walked up to Agent Hill I always despised her.

"Agent Brand what is it?" Maria asked. She was to busy with whatever to notice the gun in my hands. One of the other SHIELD agents however, was not too busy to notice my gun and yelled,

"Agent Hill, look out!" That got her attention and I smirked at her, which made her uneasy.

"Brand, what are you doing?" She asked in a slightly scared tone. I wanted her and everyone to know who I really was so, I switched the mask off showing me with my black hair, blue and black jumpsuit and black stiletto boots.

"Whitney?" Hill exclaimed.

"Stane? How did you escape your cell?" Fury shouted from across the room. He wasn't hiding or anything, in fact he was doing everything but that, but he just happened to be across the room.

"That's the good part, while you thought I was imprisoned all of these months, I was really Agent Brand, while she was imprisoned." I yelled triumphantly.

"What do you want Whitney?" Hill yelled.

"I want to escape and you are coming with me, so no one tries anything on me." I yelled. For Maria's sake, they complied and let me take a ship. Before I got in the ship I yelled, "If anyone follows me, then Maria Hill will be no more, understand?"

All of the SHIELD agents understood and I boarded the ship. I didn't know how to fly so I forced Maria to fly at gunpoint. She dropped me off in at a diner where I took off my mask and jumpsuit, which showed the red shirt and mini skirt that was on under the jumpsuit. I had a goal and I was going to achieve it. My goal get revenge on Anthony Edward Stark, how I was going to get it, well use his red headed pet as bait.

**Let me know how I did... Review yes?**


End file.
